


Uchiha Obito y el universo que lo odia (pero que sólo quiere divertirse con él)

by eminahinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hoshigaki Kisame, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Doctor Who References, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mención de elementos de Doctor Who, Omega Uchiha Obito, porque la autora es una obsesionada con Doctor Who
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: Cuando abrió el ojo de nuevo, un sentimiento desapasionado lo envolvió y se resignó a su destino: el mismo techo de la misma cueva con el mismo lunático. Oh, bueno. Tal vez podría hacer algo con estos extraños acontecimientos.  AU. Omegaverse. Humor. Viaje en el tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Otra vez aquí, sin beta. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia tenía toda la intención que fuera un KakaObi (porque los amo y no hay suficiente de ellos), pero apareció Kisame-kun y ya no tuve control —se encoge de hombros. No he encontrado ninguna historia de esta pareja en español (así que sí hay una por ahí, sean amables de guiarme hasta ella, gracias) y creo que seré la primera en incursionar en esta ship ¡Que emoción y que miedo!  
> Hace mucho quería escribir una historia de time-travel (he leído algunas en inglés y me dije, “¿por qué no?”) y como la autora es una obsesionada con Doctor Who, hay algunos elementos de esa serie aunque no es un crossever como tal.   
> Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Uchiha Obito tiene claro tres cosas en todo en el universo:

Primero: Las personas son pendejas (verdad universal);

Segunda: El universo lo odia (Bad Wolf, en algún lugar de los universos, reía maniáticamente mientras comía chocolate);

Y Tercero: El viaje en el tiempo estaba muy jodido (El Doctor, en un universo alterno, estornudo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Y ahora que había hecho?).

Obito vio sin mucha emoción a Madara (viejo, delirante, manipulado por una criatura extraterrestre) mientras parloteaba sobre su “infalible” plan y la paz mundial, decidiendo que no estaba preparado mentalmente para soportar esto de nuevo y buscando la inconciencia con desesperación.

¿Por qué mierdas no pudo ser Kakashi el que se encargara de esto? ¿Por qué él? ¿No ven que ya la jodió mucho la primera vez? Alguien allá arriba, quien sea, tomaba muy malas decisiones-  con el peor sentido del humor (Bad Wolf coloco una mano en su pecho, resoplando ofendida, ¡ella hacia las mejores historias, gracias!).

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de no volverlos abrir.

_Maaa, Obito…_

¡Cállate, Kakashi, esto es tu culpa!

-

Cuando abrió el ojo de nuevo, un sentimiento desapasionado lo envolvió y se resignó a su destino: el mismo techo de la misma cueva con el mismo lunático. Oh, bueno. Tal vez podría hacer algo con estos extraños acontecimientos.

Desvió su vista hacia donde el viejo Madara dormía (pobre tipo, estaba jodido igual que él) y con un rápido movimiento capto las sombras de Zetsu y la imperturbable estatua del Juubi. Ahora la pregunta: ¿cómo proceder? Haciendo un rápido escaneo a su cuerpo se percató que los sellos aún se encontraban en los mismos lugares, lo que le impedía cierta libertad de pensamiento y movimiento.

Y el daño cerebral, por supuesto.

Hay una razón porque su personaje Tobi era tan excéntrico y no solamente pura actuación —aunque debe admitir que disfruto mucho esos momentos, especialmente cuando molestaba a Deidara-senpai. Ah, ese rubio, lo extrañaba.

Con esfuerzo se acomodó en una posición sentada y espero que el dialogo volviera a comenzar y que los sucesos se repitieran hasta que él estuviera completamente sanado.

Entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si aún tendría su Sharingan.

(Sí, lo tenía. Porque a Bad Wolf le divierten las complicaciones de los humanos).

-

Al llegar al lugar donde Kakashi y Rin se encontraban peleando contra los ninja Kiri, con un movimiento rápido uso su Mokuton y los envolvió con ramas, evitando de esa forma que Kakashi atravesara el pecho de su compañera y dejándolos inconscientes para que él pudiera encargarse tranquilamente de los otros ninjas.

¿Dejarlos vivir o no?

Nah, sigamos con el canon.

Él era una persona terrible, después de todo.

-

Luego de presenciar la muerte de Madara y la “creación” de Zetsu-Negro, Obito sonrió (bastante maniaca, hay que aclarar) a las criaturas extraterrestres y se balanceo sobre sus pies, sintiendo como la diversión se filtraba en sus nervios.

Todos los Zetsus presentes lo vieron con desconfianza y antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear, los envió a esa bella dimensión de ácido con la ayuda de su preciado Kamui. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos rio maniáticamente mientras terminaba de llenar a la estatua de explosivos (Bad Wolf resoplaba divertida mientras el Shinigami veía todo con incredulidad) y mientras presenciaba la completa destrucción del último recordatoria de la lunática diosa, recordó a cierto rubio con cariño.

¡El arte es una bella explosión!

Nunca estuvo más de acuerdo.

-

Asesinar a Hanzo fue bastante fácil y las miradas de incredulidad de los presentes no tenían precio. Y es que mira, un tipo enmascarado haciendo poses ridículas logro atravesar todas las barreras y sorprender al dictador atravesando el corazón del hombre desprevenido con una espada, seguramente no tenía precio.

(Obito juraría toda la vida que vio como el ojo derecho de Yahiko temblaba, aunque éste siempre lo negara en las cenas de los domingos).

—¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Y con un remolino desde su Sharingan se esfumo, tranquilo con el conocimiento que todos los agentes de ROOT yacían quemados en algún lugar del País de la Lluvia.

Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar a Kisame e Hidan (seamos sinceros, Sasori y Kakuzo no tenían salvación), evitar que Orochimaru traicionara a la Aldea por las manipulaciones de Danzo y sellar al Kyuubi en el niño hecho de rayos del sol.

Fácil.

-

—Eres realmente… _peculiar_.

—Gracias, Kisame-senpai, usted tampoco está mal.

-

La pelea contra Minato fue casi igual a la primera vez, salvo que ahora tenía a una Rin muy enojada (y, wow, ese chakra daba miedo) y a un Kakashi menos traumatizado, pero aun así logro tomar al Kyuubi y al pequeño Naruto (awww, tan lindo con esas mejillas rosadas) y transportarse hasta unos kilómetros fuera de la aldea.

—¿Y qué gano yo con esto, humano? —gruñó el zorro y Obito no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras ambos se encontraban en aquel paisaje mental.

Tomando aire (que en realidad no necesitaba porque, hola, paisaje mental) se lanzó en una perorata haciendo que el zorro enorme abriera cada vez más y más los ojos con incredulidad.

—Oh, bueno, si lo pones así —resopló el zorro, viéndose consternado y avergonzado por su futuro yo. Conmovido por un niño, ¡ja!, sus hermanos nunca lo dejarían vivir en paz si llegaran a saberlo (ellos llegarían a saberlo, porque Obito era una criatura hecha de rencor y venganza).

—¡Gracias, Kurama-sama! —y con una técnica de sellado que estuvo perfeccionando (adquirida de las ruinas de Uzushio (en serio, ese lugar debería estar más vigilado, aunque fue divertido ver saltar a Kisame cuando un viento soplaba muy fuerte entre los escombros “¡Ese lugar esta maldito!” “Pero, Kisame-senpai…” “¡Maldito, dije!”)), logro de nuevo unir al zorro y a su niño elegido.

¡Misión cumplida!

—¡¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?! —gruñó Rin mientras jalaba su cabello con frustración, viendo la escritura desordenada (hecha con sangre, ja) en el suelo donde se leía “Tobi es un buen chico”, con carita sonriente incluida. Obito rio desde su escondite, ¡hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amiga tan enojada!

Minato tomo a su hijo, apretándolo contra su pecho, y observando consternado el sello en el estómago del recién nacido (quien dormía tranquilamente gracias a la canción susurrada que Obito utilizo en todo el rito. Obito era una gran niñera, muchas gracias), el pobre Hokage sólo podía imaginar lo que su bella esposa le haría: Era hombre muerto, dalo por hecho.

Utilizando su Kamui, se teletransporto hasta una aldea del País del Té, dejándose caer sin ceremonia sobre la espalda de un durmiente Kisame, que se quejó moviéndose hasta que lo dejó caer en el espacio que sobraba de la cama.

—Vas a despertar a Hidan —susurró molesto sin abrir los ojos.

Obito rio suavemente mientras se cambiaba de ropa, acomodándose en la cama y suspirando feliz cuando el otro ninja lo abrazo hasta dejarlo recostado en el pecho de este.

—¿Y qué te dijeron? —susurró Obito, cerrando los ojos.

—Kakuzu ha aceptado unirse y Sasori dijo que lo pensaría —resopló Kisame—. Ahora calla y vete a dormir.

—Sí, Kisame-senpai.

Y la vida siguió.

(En la habitación del lado, Hidan de seis años resoplo mientras abrazaba el peluche de tiburón y murmuraba malhumorado en la almohada lo molestos que eran los más viejos).


	2. Chapter 2

Doce años después, mucho trabajo duro y el florecimiento de Akatsuki como la organización pacifista respaldada por todos los pequeños países y sus aldeas, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato serían los encargados de la Primera Cumbre para los Tratados de Paz celebrados en el País del Hierro, quienes servirían como mediadores de las conversaciones.

Namikaze Minato se sentía nervioso, expectante y emocionado por lo que representaba la cumbre para el futuro de su aldea amada. Sonrió viendo a su hijo parlotear emocionado con la perspectiva de ver nuevamente a Gaara, mientras el futuro Cabeza del Clan Uchiha resoplaba con lo que él sabía eran celos y la joven estudiante de su Rin reía ante las payasadas del joven Uzumaki.

Esa Cumbre también sería la Tercera Reunión de todos los Jinchuriki (porque aparentemente los Bijuus tenían conciencia, sentimientos y _nombres_ , y todos ellos eran hermanos), por lo que Naruto y Rin estarían presentes, lo que aprovecharon los otros dos alumnos de Rin para viajar y por lo que Kakashi termino viajando con ellos.

Sonrió, recordando a su otro estudiante, quien inspiró muchos de los cambios políticos y sociales que hizo en la aldea. Ya casi quince años…

—Hokage-sama —vio a quien rápidamente reconoció como Hoshigaki Kisame, el Embajador de Kiri y quien había sido el que se acercó con los primeros borradores a Konoha en nombre de Akatsuki. Era un hombre agradable y leal, que apreciaba la honestidad ante todo y, por lo que sabía, estaba casado con un Omega Shinobi.

—Kisame-kun —sonrió, permitiendo los saludos entre sus ninjas y el Embajador, quien los guio hasta donde serían sus aposentos.

—Espero que el viaje fuera tranquilo.

—No hubo contratiempos —dijo casualmente, notando por la comisura de su ojo como una niña de cabello negro los seguía intentando parecer sigilosa. Genma rio suavemente mientras Raido resoplaba y veía como Kisame negaba con la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

—La reunión se celebrara a las 10am de mañana —dijo Kisame frente a su puerta.

—Muchas gracias.

—Con su permiso —inclinó la cabeza, caminando por el pasillo y antes de cerrar la puerta, Minato observo como la niña se lanzaba sobre el Embajador con una sonrisa que lo hizo nostálgico.

-

—Ah, Kisame-kun, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? —preguntó Minato cuando el primer día de la Cumbre termino satisfactoriamente. La sonrisa del Embajador era todo dientes.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, Hokage-sama, pero me temo que ya tengo planes con mi familia.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió Minato—. Debo suponer que la hermosa niña de ayer era su hija.

—Sí, así es —sonrió Kisame con algo más suave que Minato podía simpatizar—. Minako-chan es muy curiosa para mi salud mental.

—¿Minako-chan? —alzó las cejas, llamando la atención de Kakashi y Rin. El otro alfa rio.

—Oh, sí. Mi querido esposo escogió el nombre. Le dije que era una terrible decisión, pero él insistió —vio sobre su hombro, regresando su atención cuando Rin y Kakashi resoplaron—. Por suerte, para este tercer embarazo podré escoger el nombre.

—¡Felicidades, Kisame-kun! —Rin se adelantó, aplaudiendo complacida por la perspectiva de un niño nacido en época de paz—. ¡Sus hijos tienen a un gran alfa como su padre!

—Gracias, Rin-san.

—Espero que podamos reunirnos con su familia en los próximos días para compartir una comida —ofreció cortésmente Minato, no perdiendo la mirada cautelosa que el Embajador dejo vislumbrar por unos segundos.

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama. Le diré a Tobi-chan y luego podremos poner fecha.

Con esto último el Embajador se alejó hacia donde Yahiko lo esperaba con la niña de cabello negro en los brazos, que ahora sabían era hija del ninja Kiri.

Escucho a Rin suspirar—. Esa niña se parece tanto a Obito.

Kakashi tarareó y se encamino hacia donde Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en compañía de Genma y Raido.

Era más fácil pero no menos doloroso.

-

Nagato se reunió con ellos para el desayuno, siendo absolutamente paciente con la charla apresurada de Naruto hasta que los tres genin desaparecieron con Gaara y los hermanos de éste para seguir explorando la ciudad tecnológicamente más avanzada.

—Dime, Nagato-kun, ¿conoces al esposo de Kisame-kun? —preguntó sin sutilezas Rin mientras el joven Uzumaki bebía su té.

—Sí —sonrió Nagato suavemente, ojos azules brillando con cariño (y Jiraiya aún no se explicaba porque sus tres estudiantes decidieron destruir los Rinnengan, pero Minato tenía la opinión que era lo mejor para todos. Esos ojos, en las manos equivocadas, podrían destruir su mundo)—. Tobi-chan es bastante peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma: es demasiado manipulador y encantador para el bien de todos. En realidad, muchas de las propuestas fueron obra suya. Él ha sido un elemento valioso para Akatsuki desde un principio.

—Así que también es parte de Akatsuki —asintió Rin.

—Sí, más o menos. A él le gusta llamarse a sí mismo un “consultor” —negó divertido Nagato—. Aún no sé cómo él y Kisame terminaron juntos, ellos ya eran pareja cuando llegaron unos años después de la muerte de Hanzo a manos del Enmascarado y nunca han sido muy específicos como se conocieron, pero creo que eso de los opuesto se atraen aplica a ellos. Desde que los conozco siempre están discutiendo por todo: “Mucho dango te hará mal, Tobi” o “Kisame-senpai es muy amargado, buu” —resopló el Uzumaki mientras imitaba muy mal las voces de sus amigos—; y sé que Hidan no es hijo biológico de ellos, pero este chico se parece tanto a Tobi-chan que da miedo.

Minato parpadeo recordando al miembro más joven de Akatsuki, estremeciéndose un poco ante las implicaciones.

—Oh, así que Kisame-kun y Tobi-kun son los padres adoptivos de Hidan-kun —parpadeo sorprendida Rin. Genma, Raido y Kakashi se mostraron más interesados—. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Hm, Tobi-chan cumplirá 27 años el próximo febrero y por lo que sé empezaron a salir cuando Tobi-chan cumplió los 15 años —encogió el hombro, terminando su taza de té y poniéndose de pie—. Si me disculpan, tengo que reunirme con Yahiko y Konan para terminar los últimos detalles de la reunión de hoy.

—Por supuesto, Nagato-kun. Nos veremos en la reunión.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en despedida y guardaron silencio, Minato observando la expresión calculadora de Rin.

—¿Rin? —llamó suavemente. La joven mujer volteó a verlo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—No es nada, Minato-sensei. Iré con Fuu-chan de compras, nos veremos más tarde.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ten un bonito día.

Minato volteo a ver a su otro estudiante, que tenía su ojo visible perdido en el horizonte, los otros ninja guardando silencio. El Cuarto Hokage tenía un presentimiento que lo inquietaba cada vez más y más.

¿Podría ser…?

No, era _imposible_.

-

Era viernes cuando Kisame se acercó para invitarlos a la cena en su residencia temporal, insistiendo que no era nada formal y que los esperaban a las 7pm. Por alguna razón, Minato se sentía ansioso.

Llegaron al lugar (una bonita casita de un solo nivel) y fueron recibidos por la pequeña niña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un lindo vestido azul que contrastaba con su piel blanca-grisácea.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó Minako-chan, abriendo toda la puerta para dejar pasar toda la luz del interior—. ¡Tou-san los está esperando!

—Minako —escucharon la voz divertida de Kisame, que se acercó vistiendo con ropas casuales y los invito a la sala, Naruto y sus amigos viendo todo con curiosidad.

Cuando volteo a ver a los otros cuatro adultos, noto su ansiedad y supo que esta noche cambiaría su vida de alguna forma.

—¡Tou-san! —corrió la niña hasta las piernas de su padre—. ¡Mira al chico rubio, es tan lindo! ¡¿Puedo casarme con él?!

Minato rio mientras veía la sonrisa avergonzada de su hijo.

—Oh, bueno, Minako-chan, eso no puedo decidirlo yo. Naruto-kun es el único que debe dar su consentimiento y tú como una honorable alfa debes aceptar y respetar su respuesta.

—¡Sí, tou-san! —corrió hacia el genin de Konoha—. ¿Puedo cortejarte, Naruto-kun? —preguntó con una expresión seria que hizo que Sakura soltara un “awww” y que Sasuke resoplara incrédulo.

—Ahhh…

—Minako-chan, ve a buscar a tus hermanos, por favor.

—¡Voy, Tou-san! —y con eso la chica corrió hacia el interior de la casa, olvidando momentáneamente su conversación anterior.

—Tiene una hija muy encantadora, Kisame-kun —rio Rin, ofreciendo sus regalos al anfitrión.

—Gracias, se parece a su tou-chan. Aunque él diga todo lo contrario —sonrió el hombre, viéndose nervioso en la línea tensa de sus hombros. Los guio a la sala de estar y ellos tomaron asiento, escuchando el ruido suave de la habitación contigua.

Kisame desapareció en lo que suponían era la cocina, murmullos escuchados y haciendo que la tensión fuera tan obvia que los tres niños sentados al lado de Kakashi veían confundidos a su alrededor. Tal vez debió dejarlos en las habitaciones y sólo venir con Rin y Kakashi.

Escucho los pasos que demostraban entrenamiento ninja y fue Genma el que abrió la boca, sorprendido, cuando las dos personas entraron al salón. Minato sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente y con la incertidumbre en la garganta, volteo a ver a Kisame parado al lado de…

_De su Obito_.

De su Obito todo un adulto, alto, _completo_ , con cicatrices en el rostro, hermoso, _con dos ojos negros_ , vestido con una sencilla yukata azul que dejaba ver su adorable vientre hinchado, sonriéndoles con algo suave y triste.

—Bienvenidos, Hokage-sama —dijo el Uchiha perdido hace mucho tiempo, dejando que su sonrisa se volviera un poco más grande—. Es bueno volverlos a ver, Rin, Kakashi.

Rin dejo escapar el aire en sus pulmones mientras Kakashi parecía que se ahogaba con sus sollozos, ninguno de ellos logrando ponerse de pie y _moverse_ , hacer cualquier cosa.

— _Obito_ …

Genma y Raido parecían a punto de desmayarse.

— _Ehhhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?_

— _¡Naruto!_

— _Dobe_.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi quería saltar sobre la mesa y abrazar al Uchiha perdido- el que creían perdido y aplastado bajo toneladas de rocas hace años. Pero ahí estaba parado, muy vivo y completo: dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, un rostro cicatrizado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un tímido Uchiha Obito.

—¡Tou-chan! —entró un pequeño niño de cabello negro azulado y una boca llena de dientes afilados, probablemente cerca de los cinco años, y un chico que se veía ya a finales de su adolescencia: Hidan, que les sonrió como si lo supiera todo (o al menos lo que él creía todo). Minako se paró junto a sus padres con una gran sonrisa, ajena del ambiente tan tenso en la sala.

—Sería bueno que tomemos un té —sonrió Kisame, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la otra habitación—. Hemos servido para los chicos en el comedor. Hidan, ¿podrías llevar a tus hermanos y a Naruto-kun y sus amigos a comer, por favor?

Hidan resopló e hizo mala cara, pero aun así tomo al niño alborotador en sus brazos e hizo un gesto a los genin de Konoha para que lo siguieran, estos haciéndolo con expresiones confundidas e intrigadas. Kisame dejo a cada uno de los presentes una taza de té, mientras Obito tomaba asiento cuidadosamente justo en frente de ellos.

Kakashi lo vio y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo hermoso que era Obito y lo abrumado que se sentía por poder verlo respirar.

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero antes de comenzar: No, Kiri no tiene nada que ver. Ellos no me rescataron y me mantuvieron prisionero. Fui yo quien encontró a Kisame-kun luego de… _huir_.

Kakashi se estremeció ante la última palabra, viendo como los ojos de Obito se nublaban con sentimientos que lo hacían querer destruir algo, pero más probablemente fue un alguien. El aura oscura alrededor de Kisame lo confirmaba.

—Y no regrese a Konoha porque… —suspiró, como si se preparara para decir algo que lo hacía estremecer—, porque los sellos en mi corazón no me lo permitían.

Rin jadeo, llevando una mano a su pecho sobre su corazón—. ¿El sello-?

—Ya no es un problema —sonrió suavemente Obito—, Nagato-kun se hizo cargo con su Rinnengan hace varios años atrás.

—Pero por qué- —apretó los dientes Kakashi, antes de retroceder cuando vio como Obito se encogía un poco en el costado de Kisame… su Alfa.

Su antiguo compañero no había pensado regresar porque él ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo cuando ya tenía una familia, algo que siempre había deseado desde que era un niño, un secreto que Rin confió a él y Minato después del funeral que se hizo en nombre de Obito.

Kakashi desvió su único ojo visible hacia el Embajador de Kiri, tranquilo y serio, pero él podía ver las líneas duras y posesivas en el rostro del otro hombre, recordando en ese momento el nombre con el cual era conocido en varios libros Bingo.

—Lamento que esta conversación se produjera de ésta manera —suspiró Obito, distraídamente acariciando su vientre—. Pero no había forma alguna en la que simplemente pudiera caminar por la puerta de la Aldea como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Rin se puso de pie y con rapidez se acercó al chico que ella amaba como un hermano- que siempre amaría como un hermano, abrazándolo como si su vida se fuera en ello. Kakashi volteó a ver a su maestro, viendo las lágrimas correr por las mejillas del rubio y notando que sus dos compañeros Jounin ya no se encontraban en la habitación, permitiendo el reencuentro volverse un poco más privado y personal. Obito envolvió los brazos alrededor de la Jinchuriki y cerró los ojos, enterrando su cara en el hombro de la joven mujer y respirando entrecortadamente.

En ese momento Kisame se puso de pie, saliendo silenciosamente de la sala de estar, y fue lo que aprovecho Minato para también abrazar a su estudiante, inspiración de muchas de sus acciones y deseos para las futuras generaciones. Y Kakashi vio la escena, permitiéndose llorar por primera vez en años.

Tal vez al fin podrían ser felices.

-

Regresaron a Konoha con buenas noticias y, a pesar de su reticencia, se informó de la supervivencia de Uchiha Obito al Consejo y al Clan Uchiha, relatando la historia que Obito les dio (historia que Kakashi sabía estaba ligeramente manipulada y alterada, pero que al final no importaba y tanto él como Rin y Minato respetarían los secretos del Omega), lo que surgió en discusiones de traición que fueron calladas rápidamente por el mismo Hokage.

Kakashi y Rin se burlaron durante horas en el bar de la expresión de eterno sufrimiento de Uchiha Fugaku luego de la reunión con el antiguo Clan de Obito. El pobre hombre no veía la hora en que pudiera retirarse y sacar el dedo medio a todos y salir por la puerta con elegancia para dejarle todo el trabajo a su hijo Sasuke (porque Itachi había sido más inteligente y renunciado para volverse dueño de una humilde tienda de dango).

A pesar de la tristeza de dejar de nuevo a su compañero, se contentaron con el conocimiento de que pronto lo verían para el nacimiento de su tercer hijo, del cual tanto Kakashi como Rin serían los padrinos. Ellos lo malcriarían _tanto_.

Pero aún sentía que algo se le escapaba…

—Oye —dijo Kushina en la cena luego de que se tranquilizara por la noticia de Obito—. ¿No era el nombre del que sello a Kurama en Naru-chan “Tobi”?

Un largo silencio se asentó en la cocina, Naruto parpadeando y decidiendo que sería mejor salir de ahí antes de que descubrieran su propio secreto (y si, ese secreto era que no era la primera vez que había visto a Obito en su vida, muchos de los dulces que consiguió de niño fueron del otro Omega, pero shhh, era un secreto entre compañeros Omega), las expresiones de realización en Minato, Rin y Kakashi haría reír a Obito durante una hora cuando Kushina le entregara la fotografía.

(—¡Obito, ¿qué diablos?!

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no puedo controlarlo todo el tiempo!

—¿Con- _controlarlo_?

—¿Esperabas que una roca aplastando mi lado derecho no dejara algo atrás? Duh, _daño cerebral_.

Kisame suspiró mientras mecía en brazos a su recién nacido hijo, sabiendo que era una descarada mentira de su esposo pero sabiendo también que la verdad era demasiado para los pobres cerebros y corazones de los ninjas de Konoha.

—Pero _por qué_ —gimió el Cuarto Hokage sin vergüenza.

Obito encogió los hombros y sonrió con todos los dientes.

El futuro era otro, ¿qué importaba?).

(Bad Wolf sonrió divertida mientras pensaba cuál sería su nuevo proyecto. En un planeta lejos de ese sistema solar había un cierto mago inmortal que necesitaba reencontrarse con su rey. Hm, ese parecía ser un nuevo e interesante proyecto. Y con una risa maniaca dejo ese plano existencial, haciendo que el Shinigami suspirara aliviado después de décadas. _Ya era hora_ , no podía más con esa loca).

(El Doctor, en un universo alterno, sentía que algo muy raro había pasado y que de alguna forma lo involucraba, no sabía cómo pero tenía cierta responsabilidad. Entrecerró los ojos a la consola de la TARDIS —que zumbaba con fingida inocencia—, pensando seriamente que necesitaba vacaciones).

(—Merliiiiiin

—Ay, no, _tú no_ ).


End file.
